drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Imrahil Belfalas
Email: Imrahil@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Gray-Green Hair Color: Blond Height: 6'1" Weight: 200 Age: 28 Place of Origin: Fal Dara Stats Rank: Warder Weaopon Score: 14 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Scimitar Secondary Weapon: Quarterstaff Tertiary Weapon: History Imrahil was born to unknown parents. He was found one day by a patrol from Fal Dara right on the edge of the Blight. The child should have died there, but somehow had managed to survive however long he was left there. They could find no trace of parents, or who or what brought him so close to the Blight. Taking pity upon the child, and the knowledge that it would be cold hearted murder to leave a baby so close to the Blight. They took to the child back to Fal Dara in hopes of finding a family who could take care of the child. When they got to Fal Dara they took the child before their Lord, and he ended up appointing the child to his Captain. The captain was all too pleased to have a child, for he and his wife were unable to have children of their own. Imrahil was brought up as a Soldier. From the day he was old enough to pick up a sword, he learned to use it as best he could. He lived a very content life in Fal Dara, running errands for his parents and other soldiers, and playing with other children. He made many friends for he had a likeable personality that the other children just seemed to be drawn to him. Then one fateful day a party of Aes Sedi came to Fal Dara, this was his first time getting a glimpse at the legendary Warders. He was in complete awe of them, he didn't need the stories to tell him that they were deadly, he could tell just by looking at them. It was then that he decided he wanted to be a Warder. His parents would not let him go for he was still to young to be out on his own. He had several hardships that rocked his peaceful life after that day. His mother died of some unknown sickness that made her just basically fade away. His father died in a Trolloc skirmish during one of his patrols, but in some ways he looked at as his big chance. He was now considered old enough to be out on his own, and he now only had to ask the Lord of Fal Dara. But he was in for one more hardship before he left, a village not from where he lived was totally destroyed every man woman and child. He had many friends from that village, and a girl he was steadily becoming to love. The news of it changed his life, he was no longer the boy with a permanent smile, or the ready laugh (it was a long time before he had the heart to either make a joke or laugh at one). He became withdrawn in himself, quiet and taken to long periods of solitude. Grim also he became; almost terrifying to look upon so great was his sadness. Then one day he asked the lord for permission to leave, and it was given. He then made his way for Tar Valon. No trouble he had on the road, for when people looked upon him they shied away for he still bore the look of great anger and sadness. By the time he reached Fal Dara though all of the affects seemed to be gone, he found it easier to smile now. Laughter came quickly, he became more outgoing. Now, he told himself, is now time for mourning I've come here to be a Warder. After many years of training he bonded Nymphia Sedai of the Green Ajah. Category:WS 14 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios